Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Reversal/Chapter Nine
In the isolation room Typhuss is screaming out as he's having a severe withdrawal from the Wraith enzymes that were in his system that are slowly being dissolved, Kira looks down at her husband. He's in pain Kira says as she looks at them. John looks at her. I'm going to talk to him John says as he walks down to the room. The force field disengages as he walks into the room and Typhuss greets him evilly. What the hell do you want, are you going to kill me now says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. No, I want to help you Typhuss we're best buds John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to get better says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Typhuss we'll help you get through this John says as he looks at him. Typhuss threatens John. Get out before I hit you or worse says Typhuss as he looks at John. The force field restrains will keep you from doing that we're going to get you better Typhuss just hang in there John says as he looks at him. Typhuss tries to get out and demands to be released as the doors closed. Let me out!, let me out! yells Typhuss as the doors close. For the next five weeks Typhuss is withdrawing from the Wraith enzymes that were in his system, Kira is sleeping at his bedside when he wakes up and nudges her with his hand. Typhuss? Kira says as she wakes up. He looks at her and smiles. I'm myself again, I'm back to my old self says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. You've been withdrawing from the Wraith enzymes Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. How long have I been here, I have to get back to Star City says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Five weeks you were nuts and brutal you flipped a MACO soldier over the bed, and John shot you twice on heavy stun and you need to rest honey Kira says as she looks at him. He snickers at her. I have been through worse, like the explosion on Lian Yu last year, I need to get back to work now and I don't need to be here anymore says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. I've got Commander Madden taking care of the Intrepid, and Oliver wants you to take a few days off they'll handle searching for that bitch Black Siren Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I can't take a few days off not now, I have too much work to do in Star City says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Doctors orders Typhuss you don't wanna disobey a doctor's orders do you? Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss smiles at her. I can't just sit around and do nothing, I have a job in Star City, no says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. You don't have a choice right now you're tired and worn out, so rest you can talk to them in the morning Kira says as she looks at him. After recovering a few days in sickbay on board the Enterprise, Typhuss is riding the elevator and he walks into the Arrowcave and walks over to Oliver. So what have I missed while I was gone says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. Not much just a few petty crimes banks and jewel stores nothing really risk and life at stake Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I'm happy that I am better, that I am back to normal and I should go home to get some rest says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. Typhuss your wife is very smart and very persistent I would of killed you to protect not only your friends but your family and the Federation you know that right Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss nods at him. Of course I do says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver.